Manéo Jung-Espinoza (TV)
Male |home = Ceres, |occupation = Slingshot racer |family = Unnamed brother |affiliation = |portrayed by = Zach Villa |seasons = 3 |episode = }} Manéo "Néo" Jung-Espinoza was a hotshot slingshot racer from Ceres. In an effort to impress his girlfriend , he adjusted his trajectory during his run to pass through the Ring, and in doing so, inadvertently activated it. Biography Throughout the series In , Manéo, with his self-made racing ship, the Y Que, just set a new slingshot record on the Jupiter-6 Run , a slingshot race around 6 orbital bodies of Jupiter, and is now heading for Saturn. He sends out a message to his girlfriend on Ceres, telling her that next he will beat another record there. Months later, when he gets to Saturn and slingshots around it, he is annoyed that news about the ring kick him out of the newsfeed headlines all the time. When he further receives a reply from Evita, telling him that since he is always away from her, she will break up with him, and that she is together with his brother right now, he falls in a deep depression. To impress Evita and the entire slingshot-scene, he then decides to take a new course towards Uranus and the Ring beyond it with the goal to fly through that thing and therefore write history. Several month later he gets there, and ignoring the warnings from MCRN that he is flying in restricted space, he heads directly towards the then still inactive gate. But as he flies into the ring construction, the defences of the are triggered as he had been traveling at interplanetary velocities, and he is subject to massive deceleration forces in excess of 100 gravities and therefore liquefied almost instantly. However, his ship, the Y Que, stayed intact and was drawn into a parking orbit around the . Media S03E07-ZachVilla as ManéoJungEspinoza 02c.jpg|Manéo Jung-Espinoza S03E07 Maneo Jupiter-6.jpg|Manéo's Jupiter-6 record S03E07 Maneo Newsfeed.jpg|Manéo on the newsfeed ZachVilla-8.jpg|Manéo talking to Evita S03E07 Y Que Saturn.jpg|Y Que approaching Saturn S03E07 Maneo Saturn.jpg|Manéo after Saturn slingshot S03E07 Evita Jung.jpg|Evita talking to Manéo S03E07 Maneo brother.jpg|Manéo's brother (background) S03E07 Maneo depressed.jpg|Manéo is depressed S03E07 Maneo planning ring.jpg|Manéo planning slingshot to the ring S03E07 Maneo before ring 1.jpg|Manéo getting to the ring 3x07 27.jpg|Manéo getting to the ring ZachVilla-9.jpg|Manéo entering the ring S03E07 Maneo Y Que Ring.jpg|Y Que hits the ring S03E07 Maneo dead.jpg|Manéo liquefied Appearances * Season 3, Episode 7 - Notes * The song Manéo is listening at the beginning of the episode is a remake of the Deep Purple song "Highway Star" (1972), with new lyrics in belter language.Belter lyrics: Namang na gonya take my ship, mi gonya race it till I'm xush. Namang na gonya beat my ship, ong gonya bek da fash da losh. Translation: Nobody gonna take my ship, I'm gonna race it till I'm happy. Nobody gonna beat my ship, it's gonna break the speed of light. * The 2nd song in the episode (I'm so alone) is a belter version of the song "All by Myself", originally from Eric Carmen (1975) but better known from Celine Dion's cover-version (1996). Trivia * The actor playing Manéo's brother, Adam Bogen, already portrayed the slingshotter Bizi Bitiko back in Season 1 episode . See also * External links }} Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters (TV) Category:Male Characters (TV) 03×07 Category:Belters